Live Love Laugh
by ZukoLuvahh
Summary: When Sirius Black died, not only did he leave behind Harry Potter with no family to turn to, he also left someone else - his daughter, Crystal Black. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A 15 year old girl sat sobbing in the corner of her four poster bed, her arms around her knees. Her dark hair was falling elegantly into her eyes, while large tears were falling from them. Her grey eyes were full of pain and the purple specks in them that were usually dancing looked unusually dead. Her ghostly pale face looked – if possible – even paler, and her normally slightly pink cheeks were totally drained of colour. Her red lips that were quick to pull up in a heart-warming smile were quivering and bore absolutely no signs of a smile. _It's my fault_, the girl thought to herself. _It's my fault he died…._ The young girl continued her endless sobbing until she heard footsteps pounding on the stairs leading up to her dorm. She wiped her face hastily, although she knew that whoever it was would be able to tell she had been crying from her swollen eyes, red nose, and the tear-tracks on her face.

Surprisingly, the door didn't fly open like she had expected it would. Instead, she heard a very gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, her voice thick. The door opened and there stood a tall man with long white hair and a long silver beard and half-moon glasses resting on his crooked nose. Though his face was soft, there was no mistaking the powerful aura that surrounded his body and the obvious intelligence in his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in the World that this was one of the most _powerful _individuals that had ever been known to walk on the face of the Earth. She jumped up right away as soon as she had seen who it was. "Professor!" she said in surprise. "Is something the matter? Is everyone fine? How about Harry, has something happened?" she questioned endlessly. The Professor raised a hand to silence her, a small sad smile on his face.

"No, Crystal, nothing has happened. I assure you everyone is physically fine." Crystal didn't mistake the implication behind his words. She simply raised an eyebrow at him in question. The Headmaster sighed. "Come Crystal, let us sit and speak peacefully."

The tall, powerful man led the grief-stricken girl to the bed and sat down beside her, his hand resting on her knee. Crystal looked down at her feet, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall again. The professor had seemed to sense that because he squeezed her knee in a comforting gesture – just to show her that he was here for here – and she completely broke down. Her thin mask had shattered into a million pieces, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to pull it back together.

She brought her hands to her face and sobbed openly into them. The professor sighed again and put his arm around the broken child, saying soothing words.

"Shh child, everything is going to be okay," he consoled her. The child shook her head.

"No it isn't! It's my fault! It's completely _my fault_! I should have known better! _I should have protected him, for God's sake!_" She sobbed harder than ever. The professor then put both his arms around the girl and she turned to him and sobbed into his chest instead, soaking his purple robes with salt-water.

After a few more minutes, the child managed to control herself and pulled away from her Headmaster, her expression sheepish.

"Sorry, I totally soaked your robes, sir." Her eyes were downcast and shameful – like she should have known better than to breakdown. The Headmaster smiled sympathetically at her.

"It's quite all right my dear." He reached his right hand into his left sleeve, bringing out his wand, and with one wave he dried his robes. Crystal had turned around and walked up to the only window in her and her roommates' dorm, looking out at the sunset. The sky was painted a deep orange and the sun was halfway through setting. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but didn't shake it off.

"It's my fault," she repeated, this time with defeat in her voice. "I failed him. I told him I loved and that I would always make sure to protect him as best I could – and I failed him." Her voice was devoid of emotion – dead.

"Crystal, child, look at me." Crystal turned to face her Headmaster, her eyes devoid of emotion. She saw that his face was full of sadness and pain. "You cannot keep blaming yourself! Do you really think that your father would appreciate this? Your depression? All of this? _Any_ of this?" The professor's usually twinkling blue eyes bore into the usually sparkling grey ones. Crystal looked down and shook her head slowly, her expression still dead. "Of _course_ he wouldn't have! He would have wanted you to move on with your life!" The girl's head snapped up and her eyes flared.

"So I'm supposed to forget about him, then? How can I _do_ that?" Crystal turned away from the professor violently. "You don't know what it's _like_! Losing your parents, feeling like there's no hope left in the World… to getting one back and learning to love them… only to have them taken away from you the last minute!" she exclaimed. She turned to face her Headmaster once more. "Do you know what that _feels_ like, Professor?" Without waiting for an answer, she shook her head and smirked, turning back to the window. "Of course you don't – I didn't expect you to. I don't expect _anyone_ to – except for maybe Harry." She sighed and turned around again. "I'm sorry, Professor. I know I was being extremely rude. I'm sorry," she whispered a second time, tears filling her eyes again. The Headmaster felt his own eyes water at the girl's pain. The fact that the girl was being rude in itself was a very big thing. Even _Severus_ thought she was… tolerable… despite the fact that she was Black's daughter. Even though he had abused her constantly, she had never been affected by his jeers.

The kind Headmaster pulled her to him and hugged her again. She tried pushing him away, but he just kept his arms firmly around her so she wouldn't be able to escape. She had protested, but the professor had just shushed her and told her to let it all out. When she had complained about destroying his robes he had just gazed down at her through his half-moon glasses, effectively shushing her up and even making her give a watery chuckle. The Headmaster knew that this wasn't very professional of him, but he knew that she needed it badly. Her World had been crushed in one instant, and in that one moment, she had been crushed as well.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Crystal felt that she had shed practically every single tear in her body. She felt so drained – both emotionally and physically.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she whispered. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled softly at her.

"You're welcome," he quietly responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With one last hug, Dumbledore stood up and Crystal recognized the air of authority and the sense of purpose return to him. Crystal stood up as well out of respect for her Headmaster.

"Now, Crystal, I know you are in no shape whatsoever to see anyone at the moment, but I also know that you are in even less of a shape to fend off hexes, so I suggest that you go down to your Common Room immediately." Dumbledore had spoken very seriously but Crystal noted that his blue orbs were sparkling brightly. She raised an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side, her silky black hair falling into her face as a result.

"Crystal!" Crystal heard a voice yell. She froze. It was impossible… yet… she was so _sure_ she heard something…. "Crystal!" There it was again! It had come twice now, which meant she wasn't imagining it… or was she? All doubts were cleared, however, when she heard the next few bellowed words. "Crystal Ella Black! If you do not get your arse down here in _thirty seconds_, there will be hell to pay!" Crystal looked to the Headmaster and he just nodded in the direction of the stairs, indicating dismissal. Crystal tried to give him a fleeting smile as she ran past him, but was not able to quirk her lips up quite enough; she was in too much pain. Dumbledore, however, had understood what she had tried doing, and had smiled sadly in response – her pain overwhelming him. _One down, one more to go_, the old professor thought to himself sadly.

The teenager bounded down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Okay – that's it. That was thirty-five seconds. Now you are in trouble young – " but the sentence was never finished, for at that moment a streak of black was all that was seen before the sentence's creator was tackled to the ground. The wind was completely knocked out of them as they fell to the ground in a heap with the mysterious black streak.

Crystal pulled back from her prey, looked them in the eye, and whispered, "got you." Her prey burst out laughing at the simplicity of the truth behind that particular sentence.

"Are you two gonna keep ignoring me or what?" a second voice – which was very similar to the first – asked, annoyance laced into each word. The girl's prey's laughter came even harder now, making the second person roll their eyes.

"Jealous, George?" the girl's prey asked. George sniffed.

"No, I am _not_ jealous, Fred," he replied defensively.

"Ooooh, touchy," Fred replied smirking. The teenager looked from one redhead to the next, her face glowing. If anyone could make her feel better it was these two. Crystal got off of Fred and went to give George a hug. George welcomed her with open arms. After about 5 seconds or so, George pulled back from Crystal to get a good look at her face. He thoroughly examined it while keeping a grip on her arms so she couldn't walk away. Crystal kept her eyes downcast, knowing what he was doing and why.

George must have found something that he had been on the lookout for, for he then gestured to Fred to come to him. Fred came and inspected her too, until he found it – what George had found. His eyes widened and his lips parted in an "O". He stepped closer to her and took over George's place from right across her with his hands gripping his arms. He took his right hand and used his index finger to direct her head upwards so that their eyes were locked.

"Crystal... when was the last time you slept or ate?" he asked in a warning tone. _It's funny how they can go from laughing and joking around and being silly to being completely serious,_ she thought to herself. She sighed.

"I... I don't remember," she said in a defeated voice, averting her eyes, knowing that they would get it out of her, anyway.

"Crystal! How could you be so careless?" Fred exclaimed angrily.

"How could I be so careless? Well, I don't know, maybe because _I don't care anymore_!" she responded in a loud voice.

"He would _not_ have wanted you to react like this!" he yelled, exasperated.

"Well we'll never know, now will we?" she exclaimed, tears coming into her eyes. They were starting to blind her vision, but she didn't want to let any go; she didn't want to seem weak. She could handle whatever the universe threw at her. She could handle it; she could...

Fred just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You really think that there is a possibility that he would have wanted you to react like this?" he asked her in a quieter voice. Crystal sighed.

"No..." she replied, her voice breaking. She heard Fred sigh.

"Come here," he said softly. He pulled her to him, embracing her, making her feel safe again. Crystal felt a couple of the tears escape the safe enclosure of her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was the searing pain and the huge hole in her heart...

Before she knew it, she was bawling her eyes out in Fred's shirt. Fred just stayed there, stroking the back of her head lovingly.

"Come on, let it all out," he whispered soothingly to her. While they stood there with Crystal in Fred's embrace, George got everyone to leave the common room to leave them alone. He went to go and find Lee Jordan since he hadn't seen him in almost six months – and also to give Fred and Crystal some privacy. Crystal didn't know, but Fred had been in love with her for almost 2 years now. He had never said anything though, not wanting to spoil their relationship. She meant the world to him, and vice versa. Crystal was close to both twins, however Fred more-so. She had no idea why, especially considering the age gap. She just was. She wasn't even as close to Harry and the others as she was to these two. Despite both of them having the connecting factor of Sirius, Harry and Crystal weren't _nearly_ as close as their parents had once been.

"What in the World am I going to do now, Fred? I have _no one_! I had once thought that before too, before my Dad came into the picture, but now I _know_ I have no one! What do I do? _I MISS HIM!_" she suddenly screamed, weeping harder then she had since she was a little girl.

Fred didn't say anything. All he did was tighten the hold of his arms around her and pull her closer to him. He didn't let her see the tears that were now cascading down his face from the pain she was in. He couldn't handle it. Why her? He asked himself that question over and over again as he held her. Her mother was gone when she was a baby; she grew up in an orphanage without the thought of anyone who cared for her in the world; she discovers her father is alive but is in jail and is a mass murderer who is after her friend; she gets her father back for 3 years, after which he's taken from her again – only this time to never return. What next? What else could possibly be taken from her? She's already lost her whole family, what next?

Fred tried to calm himself down, for her sake. _Well, _he thought to himself, _at least this time she has a house to go back to instead of that dreadful orphanage. _It was a couple more minutes before Fred realized that Crystal was no longer shaking. He pulled back from her to look deeply into her grey eyes, analyzing the purple specks. They weren't dancing, but they didn't look like they were burning in pain anymore either.

"Feel better?" Fred asked her, worry underlying his tone. Crystal laughed a small, sad laugh.

"Actually, yes I do. Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Fred asked, confused. _Why would she possibly be thanking me?_

"For letting me lose control like that; I shouldn't have done it, and when I did, I was surprised you weren't trying to run away."

"What? Why in the World would I try to run away from you if you were crying? I would do completely the opposite!" Fred exclaimed, appalled at the very idea of leaving her in her time of need.

"Because, well, you know, I don't think guys exactly look _forward_ to having girls crying all over them and having to calm them down. I didn't think you guys really thought that as your "thing", per say."

"Crystal, are you insane? Why the hell would I run away from you if you were crying? Why would I ever leave you in any time of need of yours? Why, Crystal, I wouldn't even leave you if you needed me and the joke shop was on fire! Not even if all the Extendable Ears were melting and all our love potions were evaporating!"

Crystal just stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Fred asked, pretending to be indignant.

"I didn't realize that I meant more to you than your _Extendable Ears_! What an _honour_!" Fred grumbled incoherently.

"Oh shut up," he growled when she eventually doubled over, laughing.

"I'm sorry if I offended your love for your darling Extendable Ears, Freddie," she sniggered, the purple specks in her eyes dancing. Fred pretended to sigh in annoyance, when, really, he was relieved. She obviously wouldn't stay this way for long, but at least he had been able to make her laugh. He loved her laugh…. It was so… so beautiful, so innocent. It sounded like hundreds of bell and wind chimes put together, to create this tinkling sound. He could never get over what her laugh did to him; he would get this tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers and toes. At first he had hated it, but now he looked forward to that sensation.

"Oi!" he heard someone yell, breaking him out of his reverie.

"You'd better not be trying to plot your revenge, cause it won't work," Crystal said, confident. Fred decided to play along.

"Oh, but I think it will. See, you may be one of us, but I can guarantee you that you don't know _all_ of our Weasley trademark moves," he said, winking.

"Oh, really now? Wanna bet?" Crystal whispered, mysteriously. "My Marauder inheritance against your Weasley ideas. Deal?"

"Hmmmm… tempting… but I can't agree to do something that I know will end up humiliating a woman. We thrive on them, you know," he stated, winking again.

"Who says the woman will end up humiliated in this case?" Crystal asked, her grey eyes twinkling.

Fred was about to answer, but before he could, he was interrupted by a male with a voice quite similar to his own.

"You know… this would actually be quite funny to watch – if we didn't have to go back to the shop," George said, apologetically. Fred looked at him, surprised and quite annoyed.

"George, it's our own shop; I think we can decide if we want to be there or not."

"Taffy just sent her patronus – her mother is in St. Mungo's, so she won't be able to complete her shift."

"Poor Taffy! Please give her my regards, guys," Crystal said, her eyes misting over at the empathy she felt for the girl. "Fred, you guys should go," she told him when she saw he was reluctant to leave.

"But – " he began, his eyes wide. She raised a hand to silence him.

"I know why you both came, and I really appreciate it. But don't worry – I'll be fine. Seriously," she added when she saw Fred was reluctant to move. Crystal walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Fred moved his arms so they were wrapped around her as well, and whispered, "you're welcome," in return. Next Crystal walked over to George and did the same thing, and he responded the same way as well. Crystal broke away from George and looked from twin to twin, affection twinkling in her eyes.

"I love you guys – I hope you both know that. And, know that I appreciate what you guys have done for me, and what you both continue to do for me. Know that I will be forever grateful," Crystal finished, her eyes watering. Fred came forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"Crystal, you don't have to say thank you; we do it because we love you too. And – please – feel better," he begged. Crystal pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing concern, worry, fear, love, and hundreds of other emotions as well.

"I'll try," she whispered. Fred gave her the biggest heart-melting grin she had ever seen.

"Thanks," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before darting to George's side, and, together, they waved and then ran out the portrait hole, leaving Crystal standing alone in the Common Room, an affectionate smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went back to my dorm and sat down on my bed, thinking about Fred and George. I was replaying the moment when I saw them and their anger and sadness when they saw how I was doing emotionally and even physically. They couldn't take it – especially Fred. I then started thinking about how those two were always referred to as Fred, and _then_ George – like somehow Fred was the leader in my eyes. Well, not _only_ my eyes – but still. Maybe it was just because Fred was older. I mean, they both spoke the same amount in a conversation (considering that one says the first half of the sentence and the other twin says the second half of the sentence if they aren't speaking the same thing at the same time). I shook my head; this was all unimportant. Right now I had a much more important job to do: I had to go and find Harry.

I walked out of the Common Room and went searching in the halls for Harry. I knew that I probably wouldn't find him in the hallways, but it was worth a try anyway. I even went to the Room of Requirement to see if he was there, but no luck whatsoever. I eventually ventured back towards the Gryffindor Common Room hoping that he had somehow made his way back there. As disappointment flooded my gut from the lack of his presence, I realized that I hadn't checked his dorm yet. I knew that if I found him there than he was obviously avoiding everyone and I probably shouldn't disturb him – but I obviously did not care.

I walked up the stairway and I reached his door. I knocked on it, knowing that I probably wouldn't receive an answer – which I didn't – so I opened the door myself. True enough, the curtains around Harry's four-poster bed were drawn, so I knew he was there.

"Harry…?" I called out, my voice unsure. No answer. I sighed. "Harry… look, I know you're hurting, but would you please just _talk _to me? I'm _really_ worried about you!" The curtains flew back to expose Harry, only his expression was a lot different then what I was used to seeing; his expression was a lot more animalistic then I had ever seen – and it terrified me.

"Yeah? You're worried? Why is that? Why should I care about you OR your worry? You're just a reminder of everything that I lost."

"Harry, look, I completely understand how you feel and I – "

"SHUT UP! NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, SO JUST GET UP AND LEAVE! NO ONE WILL EVEN NOTICE YOUR DISAPPEARENCE! GO DIEEEE!" Harry finally screamed in the end. I was frozen with shock and a sudden grief that was ripping through me. I didn't even know how to respond to him so I just turned on my heel and left.

I ran straight into my dorm and began throwing things into my trunk; I couldn't wait to leave – I couldn't stay here another second. How could he… how _dare _he… me not knowing how he feels… more like he doesn't know how _I_ feel! He had no _right_ to say all of that stuff to me!

I closed my trunk with a loud thump and began dragging it down the stairs behind me into the Common Room – where I then realized that I could just levitate it. I casted the levitation spell and held the trunk up in front of me so that I could run properly. I ran straight to Professor Dumbledore's office – the password to the gargoyle being Toffee Éclairs. I knocked loudly on his door. It was only when he said, "come in," and I finally had time to catch my breath when I realized that I was crying as hard as could be. The Headmaster took one look at me, waved his wand, casting a Patronus, and walked over to me to give me a hug.

At first I didn't respond, but after a couple of minutes I actually got pretty comfortable and started bawling in his robes for the second time that day. I was so embarrassed; however I couldn't bring myself to stop for some reason.

"I will grant you what you desire, however you may not question it." I could not make head or tail of his cryptic sentence but at that point I didn't even question it. He continued to hug me and stroke the back of my head in a comforting and soothing gesture, helping my breathing even out. After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door, but before Dumbledore could even say anything it flew open to reveal Severus Snape

* * *

Hey sorry I've taken forever to update, but let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crystal did not know what to say. The moment that the Potions Professor had stepped into the Professor's office, she had realized what was happening. Sure, the Headmaster was fulfilling what the teen wanted, but was he _crazy_? She had just lost her FATHER and he was sending her to live with an insane Potions Professor who had an old grudge against her father. How in the world was she supposed to stop feeling so cruddy if she had to live with someone who ONLY would focus on how she was a descendant of her father's. She almost complained about all of this out loud – until she realized the escape route that the man would be providing.

All of this went through her mind in a matter of seconds. She was still holding to the Headmaster as if her life depended on it when she heard the Potions Master speak for the first time.

"Am I to understand that this pathetic, crying adolescent mongrel is the "emergency" that I dismissed my class of third years early for?" Snape asked in as snide a voice possible.

"Severus! I will have not have my students spoken referred to in such an insulting manner – especially one that has gone through much suffering in the past few days!" Dumbledore reprimanded firmly when he felt a shudder go through the crying girl that was grasping onto him for dear life as his harsh words hit her like a whip.

Snape did not enjoy having to endure reprimands from the Headmaster – although he was perfectly aware when he deserved one – like now. Although, instead of saying anything like this to show his admittance to being incorrect, he simply huffed.

"So what does Ms. Black need? As I am sure that I have been summoned for that purpose only – to slave behind mangy teenagers and endure their stupid hormone crazes," Snape remarked rather rudely once more.

"Severus!" the Headmaster reprimanded once more, only the Potions Master could see that the Headmaster was not one for extended patience today. He decided to stop trying to irk the mangy mongrel's offspring and decided to speak to the Headmaster in direct terms.

"So what of my many services do you require, Albus? I do not mean to rush you, but I have a class of sixth years in about 15 minutes. "

"You will not be returning to your classes for the remainder of the year. Instead, you will be escorting Ms. Black here to Snape Manor, where she will be residing as your guest for the rest of the school year and the summer as well."

* * *

Because of the reviews that I am desperately in need of, I decided to update with a small bonus chapter thingy to show you guys that when the motivation is there, I can get out chapters fast, as this was just written in the time between my last updates and this current update.

PLEASE REVIEW :D

I love you all! 3

PS

I need the motivation ;)

What do you think so far about the story? What do you want to hear more of, who do you want to hear about, and do you like fluff or no?


End file.
